Pokeshima
by butterman0522
Summary: A boy has a dream that takes place on a mysterious island, was this dream a dream or was it a vision? Read to find out
1. Dreams, or Visions

**Pokeshima**

 **What's going on everybody, my name is Butterman (or Zach Gowen, for those who know me personally), and I'm here with another FanFic, and this one will be awesome as HELL! See I had this dream a couple nights ago sort of like this but with different Characters, and let me tell you the dream was cut short because I was woken up by my FATHER . So yeah, life lesson, don't let your parents ruin your dream. Nah, I'm just yankin ya. Ha Ha. By the way, just replace Hiro from Hiroshima and replace it with Poke. ^_^**

 **Also, I just wanted to let you all know that all my Main Characters/Heros are all gonna be named Zach Gowen, cause thats my name. Any way jus wanted to let you all know.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. Except Pokeshima, THAT IS MIIIINNE!**

 **Read this now cause it won't be hear agian:**

"Speech"

 _thought/notes_

Chapter 1: Dreams, or Visions

It was a long, hot, summer day in the state of Missouri, I had been working my butt off for the past couple hours, taking care of my garden, pulling weeds, training, mowing the yard, and weed-eating it. and let me tell you, when you live in Missouri during the Summer, it's as hot and humid as all hell. Plus in the Winter, if you just throw an Orange in the air, say about 50 feet, it will come back down and shatter like glass hitting a floor.

Hi, My name Zach Gowen, I'm 21 years old and it is the 2020. I have short Brown hair, brown eyes, a toned body, and a tattoo on my left arm that says "Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted" in black lettering. I was such a fan of Assassin's Creed, that I had the moto tattooed on my arm.

I had just graduated college at the top of my class with a masters degree in mechanical engineering. And since I was a huge fan of Assassin's Creed I made two hidden blades that actually worked, the blades were made out of a mixture of Steel for the strength, Titanium Alloi to make it very light, and Obsidion to make sure it would never dull and to make it very durrable. I made two of them, one for each wrist. The left blade was detachable like Connor's from Assassin's Creed III. I've been using these things for two years and they have never dulled, not once, nor dent or bend in any way, not even the tips or anypart of it had chipped off or anything. I knew that the material I had used was perfect. They're incredibly sharp.

I then started to train myself in the ways of the assassin. I could climb trees and branches without fail. I could air assassinate animals from trees and buildings. I then practiced the leap of faith a few times before I got it right and only broke my legs twice but no perminant damage. Plus I can free-run like a true assassin. I then trained myslef in combat, using my hidden blades, my swords, and a plain old survival knife. After about a year I then started to modify my custom hidden blades and turned the right one into a gun that holds magnum rounds, kind of like Ezio Auditore from "Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, and Assassin's Creed Revelation." Customizing it to use live ammo was really hard but it finally worked. I finally started going to gun ranges and archery ranges and practiced myself in ranged weapons and lets just say, ' . I then made myself an Assassin's outfit, with the hood, throwing knife holsters, and two sword holsters. The two swords I made were **EXACT** replicas of Altiar's sword, but two of them. The hidden blades weren't attachable like in Black Flag these were like wrist bands which were made of a very thick leather. My outfit kind of looked like Ezio's, but with a few minor details.

Of course, the Assassins weren't real but I admired them. But I do wish that one thing was real, and that was Pokemon.

Pokemon, are fictional characters loved by all ages, It first started out as a card game, and then Game Freak started making them into video games and Japan then turned it into a cartoon. Over the years it became the longest running cartoon in history.

Everynight I'd dream of me encountering a Pokemon in real life. But I guess it'll never happen because they're not real. I wish they were though.

I was tending to my garden it the back yard. I lived in the country side. I had a lot of money but I don't like buying things I don't need, so I keep most of my money in my bank account.

I then got up from my garden, and dusted myself off from the dirt that was on my clothes.

I then porceeded to to walk to my house to my house and noticed that the was a squirrel sitting on one of my bird feeders eating the sun flower seed from it. The furry little creature didn't seem to notice me so what I did was I raised my right hidden blade and pressed a button on the side. I then heard a clicking noise in the mechanism. I then raised my wrist/hand in an upright position and there was a little ring on my finger attached to the ring and an the gauntlet. I then pulled my finger back with a slight jerk and a bullet came flying out of the hidden blade hitting the squirrel dead center in the back. the squirrel then dropped to the ground motionless.

I then pressed the button on the hidden blade again and the gauntlet went back to blade mode as I walked to the the dead animal. I then proceeded to pick it up by the tail and the bullet had gone straight through the squirrel's spine leaving the whole thing shattered. I then started taking my squirrel to the back of my house to a tree with 2 nails in it so the squirrel had something to hang on while I skinned it.

I then exteneded my left wrist blade and pressed a button on the side to unlock the blade from being held. The blade then turned into a 10 inch knife as I held it in my left hand.

 _-time skip 15 minutes-_

The sun was beginning to set and with the squirrel skinned, I started walking to my house. My house wasn't that big, it was a decent sized house suitable for one or two people. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room with a 60 inch tv, a kitchen, a dining room, and a walk in closet. I bassically use the closet as my armory that holds my swords, guns, knives, ammo, and a stand to put my Assassin's robe on.

I lived alone, most of my family died when I was young. (A/N: Most of my family is still alive and kicking) My parents died two years ago in a car accident when I was still in college, but my brother is still alive, somewhere, my brother is in the military, U.S. Army Rangers to be more exact. He's a Captain, stationed in Tokyo Japan. He's alright but I don't get to see him because he's so far away. Last Time I saw him was at my college graduation which was 2 months ago. I haven't seen him since. I've chatted with him on skyped a few times, but I still miss him.

I walked into my house and walked into my walk-in closet, I then took off my hidden blades and put them on a shelf next to my guns. I then slipped off my robes and but on a blue white and black muscle shirt and a pair of shorts.

I waked into the kitchen to prepare my dinner, which consisted of fried squirrel, mashed potatos, corn, and a cold can of Mountain Dew.

 _-time skip 20 minutes-_

My dinner was ready, I prepared my table for me to eat. I then sat down in my chair and started to say grace. I then had a very depressing feeling inside me. I then realised that I was lonely, I had no one to talk to, no one to share my feelings with, no one to care for one another, no one to eat with, _"I...have no one."_ I thought to myself as a tear came to my eye.

I then started too cry a little bit, I haven't felt this depressed since my parents funeral. I got all of their money in their will, And my brother got everything except the house, that was given to my dad's cousin Dale.

After the funeral, I moved out into the middle of no where or in the country side in Missouri. I moved out here after I graduated and the next town over is 5 miles away. I have a motorcycle that I built from scratch when I was in college when I had free time on my hands.

I then started to calm down a bit and wiped my eyes. I soon started eating my dinner as I heard a voice in my head. _"Come to us, come to the island."_ It said, I sounded feminine, I don't know why, but I felt attracted to this voice, but it felt like it came from somewhere, but I don't know where.

 _-time skip 1 hour-_

I was heading to my bed with a sad look on my face, I then walked into my room and noticed that my bed was a mess, but I didn't really care, I'll just fix it and it'll go back to normal.

I then crawled into my bed and rested my head onto my pillow, and started to shut my eyes for the restfull sleep about to take me.

Soon sleep started to take me.

 _-time skip 20 minutes, dream-scape-_

 _I was on a boat on the open water sailing to a destination that I did not know of then I heard the voice again, "Come to us, come to the island of Pokeshima" it said, all of a sudden a ferocious storm was heading my way out of no where, soon I was sailing against the wind and something hit my head, hard, and darkness took me._

 _I then wake up from a bright light shining down on my face. I then open my eyes and noticed that I was outside, I soon had feeling in my body again and I noticed that I was layin on sand._

 _Apparently I was on a beach, I soon pulled my self up from the sand and noticed that I had my hidden blades on and I then tried to extend them to see if they still worked and surpisingly the still do. "thank you masters degree," I said to myself. I then took out my phone and thank god it was water-proof and I checked where I was and surprisingly I had 1 bar, so I tried to see where I was and I was 150 miles of the coast of Japan and not a sign of any Island or anything anywhere on my gps in fact the Island I'm on is nowhere on this map. "Huh, that's weird" I said._

 _I then heard a noise behind me and I quickly turned around and I was faced with the head of a spear. This startled me and I ended up on my ass._

 _I then noticed that the thing holding the deadly weapon was a Gardevoir, "Y-you're a p-p-pokemon," I said as I passed out_

 _I soon heard the Voice one last time and it said "Welcome to Pokeshima."_

 _-real world-_

I woke up with a large gasp of air, I was in a cold sweat. "What was that, it was just a dream, but it couldn't have been a dream, it felt too real, was it a vision, it had to have been." I said to myself as I tried to process the information in my head.

My head then waged war with itself, discussing if I should go, or if I just ignore it. The side that says that I should go had won because the curiosity was killing me. I'll do it in a week because I have things to do to prepare for it.

 _-TO BE CONTINUED-_

 **Well that's Chapter 1. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did, so thank you guys for reading this story, leave a review, tell your friends, tell your friends friends, and their friends, I just want people to read my story. Again thank you guys for reading and I hope to see you beautiful Sons-of-guns again...Next time. ;)**


	2. The Trip of a Lifetime

**Pokeshima**

 **Hey there readers, I'm back with another chapter of Pokeshima, and before I start this chapter I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my story and that I feel honered to make people happy with my stories and that I'm here if you have questions and I will try to answer them the best I can. Anyway I know you're itching to get into the story. R &R and ON WARD!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's character.**

Chapter 2: The Trip of a Lifetime

A week has gone by and I had everything prepared, I had 5,000 dollars in cash, a two weeks supply of food, my water proof phone, 2 assassin robes plus the one I'm wearing, Ezio's (the one I'm wearing), a camo one, and a black one. I had my two hidden blades, my two altiar swords, a few throwing knives, flint and steel, my bow and arrow, and a few boxes of magnum rounds. A thought had come to my head: 'What if what happen's in the dream is true? What if I get washed up on an island somewhere? What if I never get off it? What if I'm stuck there forever, or worse I die at sea or on the island? What then?' These were all good questions but they had to be answered.

I then proceeded to make my way to the door when I stopped, and to think if I'll ever come back. Now since I'll be stranded on an island, I might or might not be able to find my way back, but I don't entirely know for sure.

I guess there is only one way to find out: JUST DO IT! &, YOLO BITCHES. (Shia LeBuff and Jacksepticeye references)

I then walked out the door and locked it behind me. When I heard the tumblers shift and activate, I could tell that the door is locked.

I started walking to my garage and typed in the code to unlock and to open it.

As the door was raising, my truck started to come into view, which was a Chevy Sylverodo, it was a Black truck that had a V8 engine, offroad tires, 4 wheel drive, a gun rack in the back seat, and a few buttons and switches that activated "special" things to the truck.

I then got in and started the ignition, then drove off into the sun and onto the highway, on my way to California. Maybe even certain death if I'm not carefull.

 _-time skip 3 days 10:45 a.m.-_

I did it, I finally made it to Los Angelas Califonia, but I still had quit a way to get to my destination which was an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific or something.

I made my way to the docks not even thinking about getting a hotel room to get some rest. I had a feeling that a few distractions would get in my way of reaching my goal. Even though I was exhausted from all the driving.

 _-time skip 15 minutes_ -

I finally reached the marina and noticed that there was a number of boats. There were yahts (idk how you spell that), sail boats, row boats, pontoons, speed boats, jet skis, etc. boats as far as the eye could see.

I got out of my truck and walked to the dock manager or whatever you call them, and tried to by a small sailboat.

 _-time skip 3 minutes-_

I finally found the harbor master (I pretty sure that's what it's called) and noticed that it was open.

After about an hour of looking and comparing prices, I finally found the one that is perfect, it had a steel hull that could crash into a rock and not leave a scratch or dent, it had a small bed sleeping quarters below deck, the quarters consisted of a a full size bed, a minifridge, a sink that filters sea water and turns it into clean drinking water, and here's the kicker the boat may be made out of reinforced steel but it does 15 knots with the engine and 12 knots on a windy day.

All I had was 3,500 on me and since it was a small and simple ship, I got her for half the price fo what I had on me. I named her "The Liberator." I know it sounded silly but sounds right.

 _-time skip 2 hours-_

I looked at The Liberator, she was a fine vessel and was ready to sail, the wind was strong and perfect, the gas in the engine was full, the sails were attached, my supplies were on board and in the hull, my food was stored, and there was a go ahead for me to sail because everything was ready.

No one knew where I was going, nor did they care, all they cared about was giving me the ship and giving the harbor master the money. "This is going to be the trip of a life time" I said to myself as I looked at my ship.

Little did I know is that I was not the only thing on the secret island that was walking and talking.

"I just hope I'm prepared for whatever comes my way." I said to myself as I walked onto my ship.

I soon untied the ropes from the dock to the ship and set sailed on the open sea, well first I had to get out of the marina and then into the open sea, I'm not going to use any fuel on my adventure so I'm trying to conserve it in case I needed it for an emergency.

 _-time skip 5 minutes-_

I was finally out of the marina and out on the open water the plus side on my ship is that I had a satalite gps telling me where I'm going or my location.

I was traveling at a decent speed at about 9 knots which was fast for a sail boat but not fast enough.

 _-time skip 2 days-_

I has been two days since I set sail and I felt I was closer to my destination than I thought. I then heard a loud crack of thunder, as my boat shook and ratteled me with it. I then looked east of where I'm at and noticed that there was a huge storm heading my way.

 _"Go into the storm, your destination is hidden away in that storm."_ the voice said in my head, but it sounded real like it was standing there with me.

I soon made my decision and tuned my rudder towards the east, heading into the storm.

A few minutes has gone by and I was now in the storm, fighting the wind with every bit of strength I had, The Liberator tossed left and right, trying to throw me off my ballance.

Before I entered the storm I made sure that I had everything with me, I mad a device that makes everyday objects like furniture, clothes, food, etc. into a small 2" by 2" cube. I know it seems impossible but it's the year 2020, pretty much anything is possible. I had my swords in their holsters, my hidden blades on my wrist, my cloaks in the cube, my bullets in a large pouch that can't be opened so easily, the pouch can hold up to 75 magnum rounds and 100, 22 rounds. I had my throwing knives in a holster above my shoulder blade, and bow and arrows on my back. the arrows are near to impossible to get them out of their quiver. You can only remove them a certain way to make it easy.

As The Liberator tossed and turned, I soon couldn't hold on any longer and fell on my ass. I tried to get up and control my ship but was shocked at what I saw in front of me flying at me right in front of my face apparently a piece of the mast was was swinging around in circles from the wind. I dodged it 9 times, I was to busy trying to control my ship that I didn't notice the mas flying at my face a tenth time and knocking me in the head and onto my ass.

I was soon looking up at the sky as it started to spin and my vision got blurry, and soon...I blacked out.

The last thing I heard was, _"You have arrived,"_ the voice said in my head again as darkness took me.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Alright that was chapter two sorry if this is so short for you guys, sorry for all the "I" and all the other words that were really repetative, and all that. I'm sorry it took so long to upload this story, concidering school just started back up and I promised my parents that I would do better this year. And last I'm sorry for all the time skips, I thought it would be more accurate.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter review on what you think should happen next.**

 **On a side note I will try to get chapter 3 finished ASAP so hold onto your horses.**

 **Butterman is outta here!**


	3. Pokeshima Arrival

**Pokeshima**

 **Hey you guys, what's going on everybody, Butterman here with, and I'm back with another chapter of Pokeshima. Now I know that my last chapter was a little short, but as I've said before I can't tell how many words are on my page because of the the program I'm using. Again I'm sorry, but please try and tolerate it.**

 **I'm sorry about the whole reviews thing but it would make me feel a little less nervous to know if I fucked up or not, or whether there are a few things that need to be changed or something else, or just to tell me what you liked about the story or something, it would really mean alot to me. I hope you guys understand. R &R**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story shall we. ON WARD!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 3: Pokeshima Arrival

 _-11:21 a.m., unknown location-_

At first, sounds sounded so faint and low, but after about a moment or so, I could hear the sound of crashing waves and the sounds of tree leaves rustling from the wind I could feel blowing around me.

I was weak, I couldn't move because I was so sore, that if I moved it would hurt, I was so tired that I could barely open my eyes. All I could see were the sky, clouds, and the bright sun beaming down on my face. I was apparently on my back. Even though I was sore, I could still feel what was around me.

I was laying on sand and I could feel little rocks below the sand, poking at my back. I was on a beach, an island to be more accurate.

About five minutes later, I finally gained enough strength to sit up a little and stretch. I realized that my swords, bow, arrows, bullets, hidden blades, the throwing knives, and the clothing cube were all intact and there was not a single thing missing.

As I was sitting up, I turned my head to the left a little bit to notice that my ship was there but was sitting on top of a rock and had a hole in the hull the size of Alaska, it would take me a while to get it fixed.

I then pulled out my hidden blades to see if they were fully functional **(I know I already said they were functional, but just go with me here, ok)** , they were, I then retracted the blades back in the gauntlets, but as I did so I heard rustling in the bushes behind me.

I turned my head quickly behind me to notice that there was nothing there, but I could tell something was there, I could sense it. I just ignored it and continuing my check up to see if I had any broken bones.

After I got done checking the rest of my body I tried to touch my head but was met with a sharp pain. I took my fingers away from my head and noticed that there was a little bit of blood, not much, but enough to make it noticeable.

I then decided to stand up and dust myself off. As I turned around to face the rest of the island, I was met with the head of a spear in front of my face. Like in my dream, there was a creature standing there holding the spear right in front of my face. **(just go with it, I know, I hate being redundant too, but what can I do, again I'm sorry)**

It took me a few seconds to realise that the creature looked familiar, It had short green hair that goes barely above her neck her ears were like three spikes, she had milky white skin, red eyes, wearing a white dress, had a red gem-like object in the middle of her chest, but surprisingly the gem was surrounded by large E-cup breasts.

This creature was a Pokemon, a Gardevoir to be more exact. This left me in shock and awe as to what I'm seeing in front of me, A. REAL. LIVE. POKEMON.

I just stared at the amazing and surprisingly sexy creature in front of me. The Gardevoir just stared at me the same way, with the spear still in hand of course. We both continued to stare at each other, for what seemed like an hour or so but it was just about five minutes.

She then regained her composure as I just stayed the same, she jabbed the spear forward a little poking me in the chest, this brought me out of my trance.

But what happened next surprised the living hell out of me, "Who are you, what are you, and what are you doing on this Island?" The Pokemon just stared at me as I could only stutter out little words. "Y-y-you're a P-P-Pokemon, y-you're a real Pokemon th-that c-can talk. P-please h-help me." I said as I passed out of shock and exhaustion.

I couldn't see what was happening to me but all I know is that when I fell forward it felt like I had landed in what seemed like a pair of arms.

I soon felt like I was being lifted in a bridal style, and being carried to someplace but I couldn't see where. Then...nothing. Just darkness.

 _-time skip, 2 days later, 12:23, unknown location-_

I breathed a huge gasp of air as I awoke from my unconscious state. As I awoke I noticed that I wasn't on the beach anymore. The place I was in was more of a small hut. It seemed old and ancient, but for some reason I was sitting on a queen size mattress that looked like it was brand knew.

This was odd, what was a real bed doing in a hut, but more importantly...where are my clothes?

This was a fact, I was in my underwear, but my clothes and equipment were nowhere to be found. This had put me into a panic as I continued to look for my equipment, frantically rummaging through this and that.

Unknown to me there was a creature standing in my doorway, I didn't notice it until I heard the creature grunt to get my attention.

"eek" I squealed to myself knowing that I got caught. I then slowly turned my head to notice that it was the Gardevoir that I saw on the beach. I raised my hand up slowly as I started to wave my hand slowly, at the same time I smiled sheepishly, trying to seem innocent.

"What are you doing?" the Gardevoir asked, this threw me for a loop real fast.

"Y-y-you can t-talk?" I ask as I stared at the Gardevoir.

"Well duh, what did you expect, me saying my name over and over as a means of communications?" **(Shots fired mofo)** she said as she stood there with her arms crossed across her large breasts, while looking at me like I was a dumbass.

I just stood there, dumbstruck and in awe at an amazing discovery. Here, standing in front of me, was a creature that shouldn't even exist, but yet here it is, standing in front of me, a very intelligent, yet highly beautiful, POKEMON. And I was just standing there, staring. **(not there perverts -_-)**

I was soon brought out of my staring trance and I tried to figure out what was going on. "where are my clothes, and more importantly, where is my equipment I had on me?" I asked trying to get straight to the point.

Unbenounced to me, she was staring at me with a huge blush on her face. "I'm here to just see if you are awake and looks like you are. As for your clothes and your equipment they are being being held on the other side of the village, and I need you stay here for a little bit because cause I need to tell the chief that you are awake." she said as she exited the hut, I wanted to say something to her as she left but was too late as she walked away.

I just sat there as I just fiddled with my thumbs as I waited for the Gardevoir to return. I looked around the hut a little more, there was a little bit of modern day things and technology, which I had assumed had washed up on the shore of the island.

A few minutes had passed by and I heard footsteps coming to the hut. I looked towards the entrance and noticed that the gardevoir had my clothes and my hidden blade gauntlets. "The chief said she wants me to give you your clothes and these wrist things, however your other equipment she will give them to you personally at the gathering in five minutes. Any questions you may have she will answer for you, in the meantime, get dressed. When you are done I will escort you to the meeting and after that you are on your own" she then exited the hut once more and left me there alone to get dressed.

I then proceeded to put on my assassin's robes and my hidden blades as I finally put my hood up. I then waited to be escorted by the Gardevoir, she appeared from the entrance and asked for me to follow her, I did as told without asking questions.

As I was walking I noticed a large amount of light in the distance, it soon came into full view and I saw that it was a fire, a bonfire to be more exact, I noticed that there was a crowd, a large crowd, of Pokemon gathered around the fire, as I got closer the pokemon in the crowd looked at me with an odd expression of fear, worry, and interest. They soon made a clear path to the center, of course I walked it as the Gardevoir stepped into the crowd of pokemon looking at me. My hood was up of course so the Pokemon couldn't see my face. I proceeded to walk to the center where the fire was and I noticed that there was a stone staircase leading up to a platform with a seat.

What was sitting in the seat was a pink Pokemon, with long hot-pink hair, D-cup breasts, slender legs, about 5 ft 4 in, and had an hourglass figure. She stared at me as I stared back. She then stood up from her "throne" and spoke in an angelic voice: "Welcome human, to Poke Shima, I've been expecting you."

 _-To be continued-_

 **Anyway guys I hope you like cliff hangers, TROLOLOLOLOL.**

 **But yeah I will be posting the next chapter of "There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea" because I'm going to be posting them one after the other like I'll to Pokeshima, then TPOFITS then Pokeshima, you guys get the point, I'm sure. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope to see you all again.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^_^**

 **Also I'm sorry if the chapter is to short but I'm trying to work on that.**


	4. NEWEST UPDATE!

Hey everyone, Butterman here, and I'm here to tell you that I'm getting back into writing again. I actually got me my tablet up and working again, so now I'll be able to continue writing again. However not the constant updating will not be so constant. Let me explain, I got my tablet working, and a Bluetooth keyboard, however that doesn't mean that everything is going to start flowing in, due to my tablet having spell check, however no grammar check. So that means a lot of editing and a lot of time riding up my fat ass. But that doesn't mean I'll be stopping anytime soon. I'm going to keep writing, however this is what I'm going to do: I'm going to update/edit all of the previous chapters of all my stories, which is going to take some time, so keep an eye out for those, and then continue to post new chapters. Another thing I wanted to mention is I won't be posting any new chapters for There's Plenty of Fish in the Sea because if you look at the chapter deferences, TPoFitS **(Figure out that easy acronym)** has 8 chapters while RWBY: A Second Chance at Life, and Pokeshima, only have 4. So what I'm going to do is I'm going to post RWBY, then Pokeshima, RWBY, Pokeshima, RWBY, Pokeshima, etc. etc. You get the fucking idea. To make it short, all I'm going to do is have the Pokeshima and RWBY catch up to TPoFitS chapter wise. So yeah, keep an eye out for updates and other shit, and that is about it. I love you guys very much, and I appreciate you all for being so supportive and patient with me. Thank you all.

So yeah, without any further Adieu...

ONWARD!


End file.
